fairytailomegafandomcom-20200213-history
Notus
Notus is the Deputy Commander of the Red Lotus Dark Guild and its Guild Ace. Profile and Stats Name: Notus Alias: Underworld Genius Classification: Human, Deputy Commander, Dark Mage, Guild Ace Gender: Male Age: 39 Height: 180 cm (5'11') Weight: 64 kg (141 lbs.) Affiliation: Red Lotus Class: Saint level Skills: Status: Deceased Voice Actor: Crispin Freeman Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Small City level *'Speed': Hypersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': At least Superhuman *'Striking Strength': At least Class TJ *'Durability': Small City level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Intelligence': Genius *'Range': Several Dozen to Hundred Meters Appearance Notus is a rather tall, attractive man with a lean, athletic figure, long flowing blonde hair, piercing green-blue eyes and when the occasion calls for it, a charming smile that usually masks the insanity he is well-known for. He has several scars on his chest, some on his back and forearms, as well as a faint scar on the right side of his neck. Notus' usual attire is rather formal in that he wears a black suit jacket, which is left open and the sleeves rolled up, over a white dress shirt with the first two buttons undone, black dress pants and a pair of black, laceless dress shoes. Personality Those who have met Notus have all said that his head isn't completely screwed on tight enough. The consistent whispering to himself, talking and replying to people who aren't real, and seeming to praise nonexistent beings all lead people to calling Notus mentally insane. Whether or not Notus is actually talking to someone is unknown, though it is known that Notus strongly believes that the beings he hears are as real as everyone he sees. This belief is so strong that Notus has killed those who deny their existence without a second thought, a smile on his face while exclaiming that their death was demanded by the beings he hears. Despite being mentally unstable, Notus is a very cunning and intelligent man having weaseled his way into the ranks of the Red Lotus, a guild created and led by Deathwing. Being an excellent judge of character, Notus deduced what Deathwing's motives were for starting a Dark Guild and used that knowledge to make himself deputy commander, all with the purpose of helping his master for his own reasons. History Powers and Abilities Wind Magic: Wind Magic grants Notus high offensive power, allowing him to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; he can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain the wind's signature sharpness. Notus is so skilled in Wind Magic that people have claimed the wind itself seems to bend to his will, with the slightest gestures producing devastating results putting Notus on everyone's list as one of the top practitioners of this Magic. *'Storm Bringer': An offensive spell in which the user moves his hand in a pattern, manipulating the wind around his hand and creating a tornado that is released from his hand. *'Wind Blade': Notus moves his hands in a pattern and fires several blades of wind at his target. (Unnamed) *'Emera Baram': The user first engulfs themselves with wind, then they place their two index and middle fingers in an X-shape in front of themselves and fires a concentrated blast of wind blades at the target. *'Magic Wind Palm': After shrouding his arms in wind, Notus claps both his hands together, releasing a highly destructive tornado. Due to his high reserves of magic, Notus is capable of unleashing a tornado powerful enough to topple multiple buildings in one continuous blast. (Unnamed) *'Tornado Field': Notus creates multiple tornadoes in the area that are powerful enough to tear through solid earth. Should a person become trapped inside one of these tornadoes and survive the ripping winds, they run the risk of suffocating due to the high winds inside the tornado. Notus is able to control these tornadoes mentally to chase an individual down. *'Sigh of Typhon': Positioning himself above his opponent through the use of a tornado, Notus focuses that tornado downward to bombard the target with powerful winds and keep them in the center of the tornado. Gathering up large amounts of magic, Notus releases the magic in the form of drill shaped tornado powerful enough to plow through the ground to surprising depths. The winds generated by this spell are capable of tearing apart most defenses while the drilling tornado has been rumored to be a one-hit kill spell. Darkness Magic: Notus is also a very proficient user of Darkness Magic, which allows him to draw the negative aspects of his person and manipulate them for offensive and defensive capabilities. *'Shade': Notus can create ghost-like soldiers that he can command at will, even from far distances. The Shades' initial strength is similar to that of a foot-soldier, but the user can remotely increase their strength to the point that they become super-soldiers. *'Darkness Spear': Notus releases darkness energy in the form of a dozen spears that are capable of homing in on a target. Notus is able to control each spear individually with a finger and thus able to change the spears trajectory making them difficult to dodge for most opponents. *'Dark Web': Releasing a number of string-like dark energy throughout a specific area, Notus creates a web that is capable of ensnaring and then greatly constricting an opponent with enough force to crush bones. The web is also capable of being used for defensive purposes in the form of a makeshift shield. *'Darkness Spread': The user creates a large purple-colored sphere from their hands. The sphere is able to cause a mass of explosions over a wide area, or fire many small projectiles in many directions which explode upon contact. Crash: Unknown to many Mages is that Notus himself, is a powerful user of Crash, an extremely powerful Caster-Type Magic that smashes everything the user comes into contact with into pieces. It can even be used to both crack Magic into pieces, nullifying its effects, as well as to reduce the Magic's power and to deflect it. A Magic that was only used by Gildarts Clive, an extremely powerful S-Class Mage of the Neo Fairy Tail Guild as well as the Guild's Ace, Notus has more efficient control over it than Gildarts himself. *'Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Ikazuchi': Notus first negates the spell casted by his foe and then hits them with a powerful uppercut, imbued with Crash, capable of launching said opponent great distances. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Notus is well-verse in melee combat, posing as a juxtaposition to Geron's strong swordsplay, showing proof of strong punches, kicks, and elbows; either physically or enhanced by Wind or Darkness Magic. Enhanced Strength: Notus is incredibly strong, easily capable of tossing a fully grown man like Jellal away with a simple palm thrust. Notus has also crushed a man's throat with his bare hands, torn a steel door from it's hinges and tossed it hard enough to shatter a stone wall, and coupled with his Crash Magic, Notus has destroyed a person's body just by shattering about all the bones in their body with a single blow. Enhanced Reflexes: Notus is quite agile and flexible, showing powerful reflexes and reaction time. Enhanced Endurance: Immense Durability: While only a man of lean physique, it doesn't hinder the fact that he displays a tremendous amount of durability, capable of withstanding powerful physical blows, lacerations, high-caliber bullets, falls from great heights, energy and Magic blasts, toxins, and even Absolute zero temperatures without evening showing the slightest chance of heavy injuries. Genius Intellect: Notus is a skilled genius, being able to know all types of Magic, both legal and illegal, as well as the knowledge about every Mage Guild in the continent of Ishgar. Immense Magic Power: Being a well-known figure in the Magic Underworld, Notus possesses a vast level of Magic Power, making him quite formidable enough to hold his own against multiple S-Class level and above combatants, and go toe-to-toe with a few at Saint level, for a considerable amount of time. His level of magical energy is so terrifying that it caused an area within several hundred meters to rumble and break apart. As evidenced by the number of high-graded Magic types in his arsenal, Notus' vast Magic Power enables him to use at least all three types in rapid succession and still have enough Magic to continue fighting. His Magic is black with a green outline. Weaknesses * Relationships * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dark Mage Category:Red Lotus Members Category:Antagonist Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Saint level Category:Deceased